


feel so good

by piratesang



Series: what a time to be alive [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesang/pseuds/piratesang
Summary: deep in the mess that is twitter, wooyoung finds himself falling in love with his worst enemy...an Exo-l.or, wooyoung and yeosang fall in love through twitter beef.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: what a time to be alive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099331
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. introduction

**MEMBER PROFILES**

WOOYOUNG

**WOO⁷**

**@jjkvore** | #JUNGKOOK: damn bitch you live like this? || MULTIS OUT|| %THEY/HE% 20

**3,548 Following | 15.7k Followers**

  
YEOSANG

**YEO FAMOUS ERA**

**@oshfiles** | in your mind rent free 😧 || he/him 20 🏳️🌈 read carrd byf

**678 Following | 17.8k Followers**

HONGJOONG

**joong** ‼️

 **@yoonbarb** | YOONGI: All you bitches is my sons || %he/they%

**105 Following | 108 Followers**

SEONGHWA

**hwa**

**@RYUC0RE** | i believe in ITZY supremacy || he/him || 22

**1,976 Following | 3,845 Followers**

MINGI

**mingi¹²⁷**

**@TAROCVLT** | what happens in ncity stays in ncity 🚶🏻♂️ || he/him

**548 Following | 2486 Followers**

JONGHO

**jjong** 💦

 **@haothinker** | thinking about minghao the rest of y’all can eat my ass || they/them

**576 Following | 3,879 Followers**

SAN

**sannie is tired⁷**

**@TAEDI0R** || you wanna kiss me so bad it makes you look stupid || he/him || 21 || ARMYMULTI

**254 Following | 6,589 Followers**

YUNHO

**yun**

**@rainbros** || spreading love and happiness is what i’m here for ☀️ || he/him !!

**282 Following | 16.9k Followers**


	2. shooters for bangtan

**SHOOTERS FOR BANGTAN 🤪**

**____**

**sannie is tired⁷**

good morning besties :D

**WOO⁷**

gm sannie !!

**hwa**

sannie

it's 3pm

**sannie is tired⁷**

:(

**hwa**

sigh

.......

gm san

**sannie is tired⁷**

:D

**WOO⁷**

wait

what time is it for you guys

**sannie is tired⁷**

its 3 pm for me

**hwa**

3pm for me

**WOO⁷**

omg

3 pm for me too 😳

**hwa**

**😳**

**sannie is tired⁷**

😳 omg

**hwa**

anyways

my bf just got a twitter

so im adding him here

like it or not

**WOO⁷**

is he an army? 🤨

cause if not then no

**sannie is tired⁷**

add him lol

we need new people here anyways

**hwa added joong ‼️**

**sannie is tired⁷**

oh

you actually did it

i thought you were joking

**WOO⁷**

who tf

**hwa**

dont talk to him like that 🤨

**sannie is tired⁷**

dont talk to woo like that 🤨

**hwa**

okay fine i wont

**joong ‼️**

what the hell is happening 

also, hi i'm hongjoong <3

i go by joong on here tho

**WOO⁷**

nothing dont worry

this is just how our dynamic is

annoying ass dad

brat son

favorite child 🤪

**hwa**

you know that's a lie 😒

**hong ‼️**

oh cool

i'm mildly put off

but you seem nice enough

**sannie is tired⁷**

i like you already ^^

i'm san btw

**WOO⁷**

im woo!!

it's nice to meet you joong !!

**joong ‼️**

its nice to meet you too

hwa has told me lots about you actually

mostly bad things

but there were some good things too

**sannie is tired⁷**

you talk about us irl?!!??!

hwa ur a very cool gay

*guy

wait no i meant what i typed the first time

**hwa**

thanks i do consider myself a cool gay

and yeah i talk about you guys sometimes

mostly about how you stress me out

but we're friends ya know? i love u guys lol

**WOO⁷**

wait...

im gonna cry

hwa actually care us????

**sannie is tired⁷**

same i'm sobbing 😭 

i haven't seen him this soft in forever lol

joong is this your doing?  
  


**joong ‼️**

eh probably

thats what good dick does to a person 

**hwa**

joong shut the fuck up

**sannie is tired⁷**

and the moment is gone 😐

**WOO⁷**

im gonna say this as politely as i can

what the fuck **😃**

**_____**

**sannie is tired⁷**

ugh

just say a hate tweet again :///

** WOO⁷  **

AGAIN????

what happened????

** sannie is tired⁷  **

idk :///

some exols

again lol

** hwa **

yikes

not gonna get involved 

you guys have fun tho

**joong ‼️**

yeah i'm gonna go

it was nice talking to you guys tho !!

** WOO⁷  **

and this is why we don't like  army multis

**hwa**

and that's exactly why no one likes armys 

**WOO⁷**

touché

**sannie is tired⁷ sent a photo**

**⌜**

**YEO <3**

@oshfiles

maybe if bts made better music there fans wouldn't 

constantly be on exos business 

**12 RTs | 157 QRTs | 2508 Likes**

⌟

  
  


**WOO⁷**

who tf is yeo i'll literally beat his ass

**sannie is tired⁷**

some asshole with 17k followers

makes my blood boil tbh

why do the shittiest people have the most followers ://

**WOO⁷**

makes me so fucking mad

hold on

let me @ him

  
  


______

**WOO⁷**

@jjkvore

first of all @oshfiles since you wanna speak on bts, let's talk about your untalented ass favs who can't hold a note to save their lives, let's talk about their trash ass rappers and stiff ass dancers, you probably didn't notice that tho cause you're too busy up bts' ass crack

**100 RTs | 330 QRTs | 1726 Likes**

_______

**SHOOTERS FOR BANGTAN 🤪**

**____**

**sannie is tired⁷**

woo wtf is wrong with you

**WOO⁷**

what!!!!

he came for bts first so what’s the issue

**sannie is tired⁷**

woo that’s not okay 😭

like i get it fuck him but saying that makes you just as bad

come for him maybe but not the group

**WOO⁷**

sigh

fine 🙄

______

**WOO⁷**

@jjkore

first of all @oshfiles since you wanna speak on bts, let's talk about your untalented ass favs who can't hold a note to save their lives, let's talk about their trash ass rappers and stiff ass dancers, you probably didn't notice that tho cause you're too busy up bts' ass crack

**100 RTs | 330 QRTs | 1726 Likes**

**This tweet has been deleted.**

_______

**SHOOTERS FOR BANGTAN 🤪**

**____**

**hwa**

woo is maturing 😳

never thought i’d seen the day tbh

**joong ‼️**

this must happen a lot lol

but tbh woo

youre kinda in the right

he shouldn’t have said that about bts if he didn’t want people to attack exo

**WOO⁷**

exactly!

like exols aren't constantly speaking on bts unprovoked

they are so fucking annoying

** hwa **

this happens every other day

yall don't get tired???

** WOO⁷ **

i already deleted the tweet

it was getting a lot of qrts lol i made them mad

**hwa**

you are so annoying

**WOO⁷**

believe me hwa

im so tired of this

** sannie is tired⁷ **

dont lie you love the drama

**WOO⁷**

i mean

its kinda fun

¯\\_( ツ )_/¯

**[6:45 Pm]**

_____

**SHOOTERS FOR BANGTAN 🤪**

**WOO⁷**

sannie 🙃 

did you rt yeo's selca day post

  
**sannie is tired⁷**

uh

no?

who is yeo?

never heard that name before

**WOO⁷**

san

i just say it on my tl 🙃

why are you rting anti posts

  
**sannie is tired⁷**

oh you mean that oshfiles

well he's hot 😭 what did you want me to do

  
**WOO⁷**

uhhhh??? ignore him???

he's literally an anti

**sannie is tired⁷**

okay woo i get that

but

he's 

hot

**WOO⁷**

army multis out

**hwa**

tbh

i thought he was pretty hot too

**joong ‼️**

definitely 

**sannie is tired⁷**

omg we stan bfs in a healthy relationship

**WOO⁷**

does no one have my back???

yall just find antis attractive now????

that's what we're doing????

**hwa**

yeah

**sannie is tired⁷**

yes

**joong ‼️**

basically yeah

**WOO⁷**

literally fuck you guys

**sannie is tired⁷**

woo

this is twitter dot com

i see a hot guy, i rt a hot guy

its not rocket science

**WOO⁷**

fuck you specifically

**sannie is tired⁷**

HE JUST DMED ME LSKJDISKSKSK

**WOO⁷**

sannie wtf

dont answer it

block him

block him right now

san block him

san if you answer that dm i'm sbing u

**sannie is tired⁷**

you would never 🥰

and too late :D

**_____**

  
**oshfiles sent you a message request**

[ **Accept** /Deny]

**YEO <3**

hi sorry to bother you

but i have a question 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!! I had a hard time formatting it to actually look like a groupchat! Hopefully it’s readable and easy to understand, if there’s anything confusing please tell me so I can fix it!! This is my first texting fic so my bad for typos/errors !


End file.
